Hear Me Out
by Usa
Summary: Sailor Moon shows up late to the battle and the Black Moon nearly capture Chibiusa. Will the Senshi hear her out?


Title: Hear Me Out  
Author: Usa  
Email addy: Usako0@aol.com  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and all related characters belong to Takeuchi Naoko-sama, Kodansha Ltd, TOEI Animations, and Bandai  
  
***  
Hear Me Out  
***  
  
  
Walking down the street, Tsukino Usagi was trying to sort out her life. At the age of 14, she had been chosen to protect the Earth as the Champion of Justice, Sailor Moon. At first, it was scary, but she had gotten the hang of it and made four terrific friends. Then, she and the other Senshi, had to fight off the nasty Queen Beryl. They had all lost their lives and saved the Earth. Usagi also learned that she had been the Moon Princess that Luna had been searching for. "The Moon Princess? Me?" Usagi thought to herself. It turned out that Mamoru, the kawaii guy that had always made fun of her, was her true love, Endymion, from the days of the Moon Kingdom. Unfotunately, Queen Beryl had turned him against her. After much heartache, Usagi was able to help Mamoru regain his memories of their life on the moon.   
  
Usagi and Mamoru had been dating for a while when a little girl, Chibiusa, arrived from the past. A few days after her arrival, Mamoru broke up with Usagi giving no explanation. He eventually told her that he had been having a nightmare for a while. A voice told him that if he stayed with Usagi, she would be killed. Mamoru realized how much her was hurting her and he ignored the voice never to have that dream again.   
  
~~~~~~  
"Koan, Petz!"  
  
"Hai, Rubeus-sama," the two sisters replied.  
  
"I have a plan for getting rid of that Moon Brat and capturing the Rabbit..."  
  
~~~~~  
Usagi was heading to Rei's temple when she heard Chibiusa. "Usagi! Wait up!"  
  
"Nani, Chibiusa?"  
  
"Ikuko-momma said I could go with you."  
  
Usagi sighed. "Chibiusa, I'd like to be alone with my friends, can't you understand that?"  
  
"Usagi!" Turning, Usagi saw Rei, her face was bright red. "Of course she doesn't!"  
  
"Rei-chan?"  
  
"When are you going to get it through your thick skull that Chibiusa needs our help? She shouldn't be separated from all of us for too long."  
  
Usagi tried to keep the tears in her eyes from falling. Why was Rei yelling at her like that? "Demo, Rei-chan, I know. It's just-"  
  
"Shut up, Usagi!" Usagi clamped her mouth shut. Rei had never said those words so harshly before. She turned and ran home in tears.   
  
~~~~~  
Usagi was getting tired and slowed to a trot when she saw Chibiusa's energy beam. "Iya!" she yelled. "Moon Crystal Power ... Make up!"   
  
Just as she was about to head towards the beam, she was stopped by one of the sisters of the Black Moon Family. "Konichiwa, Sailor Moon! Watashi wa Petz desu. I'd like you to meet my youma."   
  
Petz vanished as the youma appeared right next to Sailor Moon. It grabbed her arm and twisted it. Sailor Moon screamed in pain. "Yamate, onegai!" *How can I get to Chibiusa in time?*  
  
~~~~~  
"Kuso! Where is Sailor Moon?" Sailor Mars asked dodging the youma's attacks.  
  
"Who knows, but she'd better get here fast!" Jupiter replied  
  
"Venus Love Me Chain!"   
  
Sailor Mercury was looking at her computer. "Minna, there's another youma somewhere so be aware. Oh, nevermind, it's gone," she said confused.  
  
"Mercury!" Sailor Mars yelled, "call Usagi again!"  
  
The youma was stopped for an instant by a steel tipped rose. "Quit terrorizing little children, youma!" Tuxedo Kamen said. "Where's Sailor Moon?"  
  
"We don't know," Jupiter answered. "Supreme Thunder!"  
  
Just then, Tuxedo Kamen had a feeling that Sailor Moon needed his help, but it was gone just as quickly as it came.  
  
~~~~~  
Sailor Moon had finally defeated the youma, but her arm was throbbing. *Of course it had to be the arm I use my scepter with!*   
  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!" she heard Sailor Mercury scream.  
  
"There they are," she muttered running over to them.  
  
"Well, look who finally decided to show up!" Sailor Mars said angrily.   
  
Sailor Moon ignored her and focused on her target. "That's enough! Moon Princess Halation!"  
  
"NANI YO?" the youma screamed as it vanished into thin air.  
  
Sailor Moon's eyes filled with tears. "That really hurt."  
  
"That really hurt?" Makoto said taking a step towards Sailor Moon. "I'll show you hurt, Usagi! I can't believe that you took your good old time getting over here! What were you doing, playing video games?"  
  
"Iie, let me explain-" she started.  
  
"Chibiusa-chan almost got captured, Usagi. We know you never got along with her, but she's a helpless little girl. You swore you would protect her!" Rei yelled.  
  
Minako and Ami stood back watching, they didn't know what to do or say. Rei and Makoto were right, but Usagi wouldn't deliberately not show up, there had to be an explanation. "Rei-chan, Mako-chan," Minako said, "let Usagi explain."  
  
"IIE! She doesn't have to!" Makoto yelled. "We already know where she was. At the arcade. Minako-chan, Ami-chan, you two coming with us?"  
  
"Uh..." the two said.   
  
"Make up you're minds, now!" Makoto told them.  
  
"H-hai," they replied.  
  
"Nani?" Usagi asked.  
  
Rei went up to Usagi and stared her straight in the eye, but Usagi had to look away. "You need to help us out here. Just because we're suppose to protect you, doesn't mean that you can slack off." Rei then slapped her across the face. "What kind of leader are you?"  
  
"REI!" Tuxedo Kamen had finally found his voice. Why wouldn't they let her explain. She was hurt, and not just emotionally.   
  
"Mamoru-san, I don't know what you ever saw in that worthless person!" Rei said turning and following the other Senshi.  
  
Mamoru detransformed and looked at Usagi. Whatever bit of self-esteem she had, was taken from her. She sank to the ground, crying. He watched as Chibiusa went up to her and gave her a hug. "Usagi!"  
  
Usagi didn't answer. Mamoru bent down and helped her up. "Mamo-chan... I want to go home," she said barley audible.   
  
"Hai, Usa-ko."  
  
~~~~~  
"Usagi, is that you?" Ikuko asked stepping into the hallway. She saw Usagi on the floor crying. "Usagi, what happened? Daijobu? Usagi, answer me!"   
  
She looked at Chibiusa, who was also crying. "Ikuko-momma..."  
  
~~~~~  
Luna arrived home to see Usagi sitting up in bed with a sleeping Chibiusa on her lap. Looking at the clock, she saw that it was midnight. "Usagi, shouldn't you be asleep?" She just shrugged as Luna hopped onto the bed. "I talked with the other Senshi..."  
  
"So you know what happened," Usagi said flatly.  
  
"Hai, Usagi. A little girl's life is in your hands, you have to be more careful!"  
  
"Leave me alone, Luna," she cried handing the cat her locket.  
  
Luna looked at it. "What are you doing, Usagi?"  
  
Usagi sighed amid tears. "What they all want me to do, ne? I'm no leader. I'm just a crybaby, a klutz, and a nobody. I quit, Luna. I don't want to be Sailor Moon... or the Moon Princess anymore."  
  
~~~~~  
"She said what?" Rei asked exasperated.  
  
"Well, can you blame her, Rei-chan?" Artemis replied.  
  
"I can't," Ami said quitely. Only Minako nodded in agreement. "We should have listened to her explanation. Even if she was at the arcade!"  
  
"There's something else." The girls looked at Luna. "Apparently she hurt her arm, it's been bandaged."  
  
"So what happened?" Minako asked.  
  
"She wouldn't tell me."  
  
"Well, lets leave her alone for now," Rei fumed angrily. "Knowing Usagi, she'll come to us when she's ready!"  
  
~~~~~  
"Konichiwa, Naru-chan."  
  
"How are you, Usagi-chan?" Naru then looked at her arm. "What happened?"  
  
Usagi looked away. She couldn't tell Naru the truth. "Someone attacked me in the park." Well, it wasn't a lie.  
  
"Nani? Daijobu, Usagi-chan?."  
  
"I'm fine." Naru could sense that something else was wrong but she didn't know what. Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw Usagi pale at the sight of her other friends.   
  
"Usagi? Usagi!"  
  
"Eh, Naru-chan? Gomen. Let's go to my house."  
  
~~~~~  
"Did you see that?" Rei asked. "She totally ignored us!"  
  
"Don't worry about her, Rei-chan," Makoto said. "When she needs help, she'll come running."  
  
"Hai, demo, I don't know if I'll want to help her."  
  
Mina and Ami exchanged glances. They were feeling uneasy about the way Rei and Makoto were talking, but they didn't know what to do.  
  
~~~~~  
"Usagi-chan, what's up with that cat of yours? She keeps bringing you that locket."  
  
"Nani? Oh, I don't know," she replied looking at Luna.   
  
Naru picked up the locket. "So, what do you keep inside, Usagi-chan? A picture of Mamour-san?"  
  
"Naru! Don't say his name too loud!" Usagi whispered blushing. "It's just a crys- OUCH!" Luna had jumped up and scratched Usagi's face.  
  
"What a crazy cat!" Naru said. Usagi nodded. *Maybe Luna should stay some place else.*  
  
~~~~~  
"So you kicked Luna out?" Usagi looked down at the ground, not wanting to make eye contact with Mamoru. "I didn't think you would do that even if she was a little upset with you."  
  
"Mamo-chan, she won't listen to me! Luna of all people, er, cats, won't listen to me! She actually believes Rei-chan and Mako-chan." Usagi started to cry. "What can I do? Ami-chan and Minkao-chan aren't talking to me either!"  
  
"Usa-ko, it'll be all right, you'll see. They'll come to their senses," Mamoru replied.  
  
"Demo, I don't even know if I want to be a leader. They're right, Mamo-chan. I'm a horrible person! I don't think about anyone but myself."  
  
"Don't ever sell yourself short! You are the kindest, most amazing girl I know, Usa-ko. You care about everyone you meet whether they're nice to you or not. I know you still love your friends even though this all happened." Usagi looked into Mamoru's eyes and gave him a sad smile. He was the greatest and she told him so. "No, Usa-ko, you are."   
  
~~~~~  
Minako stared at Rei and Makoto. "Have you two gone crazy?" she yelled.  
  
"Nani?" they replied.  
  
Ami answered them. "If Usagi-chan needs our help, you want us to ignore her? She's our Princess! You must remember that it was our destiny to protect her!"  
  
"Hai," Rei said, "We know that, Ami-chan, but we'll probably be a little late to the party so she knows what Chibiusa had to go through."  
  
"Didn't Luna say she may have had a good reason for being late? You know, we should have let her explain," Minako told them.  
  
"Even if she did," Makoto bit off, "she didn't tell us!"  
  
~~~~~  
Chibiusa was around the corner when she heard the conversation. She didn't know what to think. She couldn't understand why Rei and Makoto were acting the way the were. What did it take to tell them why Usagi hadn't arrived sooner. She decided to head over to Mamoru's apartment. He should be back home by now. That's when she saw Usagi with Naru. Chibiusa had never seen her so down. "Usagi!"  
  
"Hai, Chibiusa?"  
  
"Usagi, can I talk to you?" Usagi nodded and looked at Naru.   
  
"I have to get home and help my mom anyway. Ja ne!"  
  
"Ja ne, Naru-chan," Usagi replied taking Chibiusa by the hand. "Lets go see Mamo-chan."  
  
"Sugoi!"  
  
~~~~~  
When the two girls arrived at Mamoru's building, Chibiusa had Usagi kneel down so that they were eye level. "Usagi, I have something to ask you."  
  
"Nani, Chibiusa?"  
  
"Usagi, be Sailor Moon for me and for you. You are a good leader, I know you are!" *I'm not going to tell her what I overheard, she's upset enough as it is.*  
  
"I just don't know, Chibiusa. I don't know if I want to be Sailor Moon. I don't know if I should be Sailor Moon. Rei-chan's right, I'm nothing. Just because I was a princess once before doesn't make me one now."  
  
"Usa-ko."  
  
The girls looked up. "Mamo-chan, how long have you been standing there?"  
  
"Long enough," he replied. "I want you to remember this: only you can help Chibiusa and only you are my princess, past, present, and future."  
  
"Mamo-chan..."  
  
~~~~~  
It was late and Usagi and Chibiusa were heading home when a youma popped out of nowhere. Rubeus had sent it knowing that Usagi, who seemed to be a ditz, was the only one who was ever with the Rabbit.  
  
"Nani?" she said. "Chibiusa, run!"  
  
"Demo, Usagi..."  
  
"Run! Now!"  
  
~~~~~  
Chibiusa went to the Tsukino's, grabbed Usagi's locket, then headed to Rei's. "Minna!" she yelled. "Usagi is in trouble! A youma is attacking her!"  
  
Minako and Ami stood up. "Where?"  
  
"The park, hurry!" The two girls ran out but Chibiusa stopped to see Rei and Makoto just standing there. "Nani yo? Rei-chan, Mako-chan, Usagi needs your help. Onegai!"  
  
"We'll come when we're good and ready," Rei replied. Chibiusa glared at them but didn't say anything. She needed to get the locket to Usagi before it was too late.  
  
~~~~~  
Usagi lay on the ground panting. She had no idea how long ago Chibiusa left. *My friends aren't coming.* She knew that if the youma attacked a few more times, she was going to die. She closed her eyes, praying for someone, anyone...  
  
Just then, the youma was stopped by a steel tipped rose. "How low can you go! Attacking defensless people. I, Tuxedo Kamen, will not condone this!"  
  
"Neither will we!"  
  
"Ami-chan, Minako-chan," Usagi whispered.  
  
"Crescent Beam!" Sailor Venus yelled. The youma screeched in pain.  
  
Usagi saw Chibiusa standing over her with her locket. "Here, Usagi. I know you can do this. I believe in you."  
  
"Arigatou, Chibiusa." She slowly got up and shouted. "Moon Crystal Power... Make up!"  
  
"Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Kamen said rushing over to her. She looked as though she would collapse any minute. When he helped her steady herself, he whispered, "Usa-ko, don't do this, Venus and Mercury can take care of the youma."  
  
She shook her head. "Mamo-chan, I have to protect Chibiusa. I promised!"  
  
"Hold on, Sailor Moon!"  
  
They turned to see: "Mars! Jupiter!"  
  
"Usagi-chan, gomen nasai!" Jupiter said giving her a hug. Usagi winced. The power of the Ginzuishou was healing her faster but it still hurt. "Ah! Gomen!" she said again. "Now, if you'll excuse me. Sparkling Wide Pressure!"  
  
"Usagi, don't worry about this youma. We'll take care of it for you. Uh, Usagi-chan, gomen nasai."  
  
Usagi looked at Rei in tears. She called her Usagi-chan? "Mars, weaken the youma, I'll take care of it!"  
  
Mars nodded. "Youma, you should know better than to mess with fire and one of my best friends! Fire Soul!"  
  
"Now, Sailor Moon," Tuexdo Kamen shouted.  
  
*Well, here it goes, Usagi.* she thought calling her scepter. *This is gonna hurt more than last time, but I have to protect Chibiusa!* "Moon Princess Halation!" Within seconds, the youma was defeated. Sailor Moon sank to the ground in pain.  
  
"USAGI!" they all shouted running over to her.  
  
"Mamo-chan.."  
  
"Usa-ko, hold on." He looked at the Senshi. "Call an ambulance!"  
  
Usagi barely noticed Minako detransform and run off to find a pay phone. She was in so much pain and all she wanted to do was fall asleep. Her head was pounding and she couldn't feel her arm anymore. Every breath she took made her broken ribs pierce her lungs. All sounds were beginning to fade out. She couldn't even see clearly. Minako ran back, out of breath. "The ambulance is on its way. How is she?"  
  
Ami replied, "She's very weak and she's having trouble breathing. I believe that she has a few broken ribs."   
  
It had only been five minutes when Mamoru muttered something about the ambulance. Luckily, it just arrived. "Thank God!" Rei said. "Usagi, detransform. Oh, gomen nasai! Usagi if you never want to talk to me, I'll understand." Makoto nodded in tears.  
  
"Rei-chan, Mako-chan, I forgive you both, demo..." Before she could finish, Usagi lost consciousness.  
  
"Usa-ko!" Mamoru cried out.  
  
Two EMTs jumped out of the ambulance and ran over with a stretcher. They looked at the young girl in a school uniform. She was bleeding all over. "What happend?" the blond one finally gasped out, kneeling next to Usagi.  
  
Makoto answered, "Her cousin, here," indicating Chibiusa," was about to be attacked. She stopped them and sent Chibiusa to get help."  
  
"Why didn't you just call the police, little girl?"  
  
Chibiusa was near tears. "B-because I thought it would be faster to get Mamo-chan and these girls, they... they weren't too far." Ami picked up the little girl who was crying uncontrollably now.  
  
Rei continued for her, "Well, our arrival sacred them off and Minako-chan called you."  
  
"How is she?" Mamoru asked.   
  
"She's lost a lot of blood. We need to get her to the hospital as soon as possible." They carefully lifte Usagi onto the stretcher and put her into the ambulance. "Only one of you can come."  
  
The girls all looked at Mamoru. "Arigatou, minna," he replied.  
  
"Mamo-chan..."Chibiusa said, "onegai!"  
  
"I'm coming," he told them taking Chibiusa from Ami, "and so is she."  
  
Neither EMT argued when they saw the look on her face. They knew that Usagi didn't have enough time.  
  
~~~~~  
"Will someone please tell me what's going on with my daughter?" Tsukino Ikuko shouted for the second time.  
  
"Honey, I'm sure they'll let us know soon," Kenji replied giving his wife a hug. She managed a small nod.  
  
Usagi's brother, Shingo, sat next to Minako. She held his hand, and although he'd never admit it, he was greatful. He couldn't believe that he sat not too far away from his sister, who was in trouble, and he couldn't do anything to help her. *Usagi, please don't die!*  
  
Mamoru had Chibiusa on his lap. She had fallen asleep. If she wasn't so attached to him, Kenji would have gotten him kicked out of the hospital. Mamoru was not going anywhere, though. He wasn't leaving until Usagi was up and about, eating and laughing again. She had never been hurt as bad as she was now. Usually, the Ginzuishou would have healed her in no time, but was it really powerful enough to help her now? He just didn't know.  
  
The doctor finally came out. "Kenji, Ikuko Tsukino-san?" Everyone stood up. "Your daughter is out of the woods, but she's very weak and in very much pain. I've given her some pain medication and she's asleep right now. You can go in to see her, but only two at a time, please."  
  
Kenji shook his hand. "Domo arigatou!"  
  
~~~~~  
Ikuko and Kenji stepped out of the room and Shingo went in. "Minna," Ikuko said. "Arigatou. Usagi probably wouldn't have...have made it if you didn't get there in time." Each of the girls gave her a hug, as did Chibiusa, who had woken up.  
  
"Ikuko-momma!"  
  
"Chibiusa!"  
  
~~~~~  
They all filed into Usagi's room. Visiting hours were almost over so the doctor allowed them all in to see her provided they were quiet. There was not a dry eye in the entire room. She had multiple bruises, her head was bandaged as was her arm. Her face was so pale, so lifeless. "Usa-ko, if you can hear me, wake up, my odango. Onegai..."  
  
Usagi heard Mamoru's plea. "Mamo-chan," she whispered.  
  
"Usa-ko?" Everyone huddled around Usagi's bed, Makoto holding Chibiusa.  
  
Opening her eyes, Usagi smiled. "Minna!"  
  
"Usagi-chan, how are you feeling?" Minako asked.  
  
Rei looked at her. "What kind of question is that?"  
  
"Rei-chan, calm down," Ami said.  
  
"Hai, don't shout," Usagi said holding her head.  
  
"Gomen ne, Usagi," Rei replied.  
  
"Minna, could I talk to Rei-chan and Mako-chan?"  
  
Everyone nodded and Chibiusa gave Usagi a kiss on the cheek. "Arigatou, Usagi."  
  
"Iie, Chibiusa, arigatou!"   
  
Mamoru also gave Usagi a kiss and the others left. After the door was shut, Usagi looked at Rei and Makoto. "Rei-chan, Mako-chan, I don't know what I did wrong or why you both thought what you did, but I would never leave you guys alone to fight! I promised Chibiusa that I would protect her and help save her mom, and I plan on doing that. The other day when you thought I was at the arcade, I transformed. On my way over, Petz stopped me and one of her youma appeared out of nowhere. I had to fight it before I could come help. It nearly broke my arm. I want you both to know that I forgive you, but it will be a while before I can forget all that has happened."  
  
Rei and Makoto looked at one another then at Usagi. "We understand, Usagi-chan," Makoto said. "And we really meant it when we said gomen nasai." Rei nodded.  
  
"I know you did! We'll work it out, but it's going to take time. Please know that you are still my friends and love you both dearly."  
  
The nurse came into the room. "Visiting hours are over, ladies."  
  
When she left, Usagi said, "Oyasumi, Rei-chan, Mako-chan."  
  
"Oyasumi, Usagi-chan," they both replied.  
  
It wasn't going to take Usagi too long to forget. After all, if Rei could call her Usagi-chan, anything was possible!  
  
  



End file.
